Please
by smnthklly
Summary: What if Georgina and Seth gave in to their desires, even when they shouldn't have. What if this was how Georgina and Seth's first time together really happened? Set during Succubus Dreams time. Seth/Georgina. Rated M for citrus. //ONE SHOT\\


**Hey readers! So, this is the first fanfic I've ever decided to publish so I hope you like it. Want to say a big thankyou to my lovely Beta Steph, love you bffle. **

**Georgina Kincaid series character names belong to the super talented Richelle Mead. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author.**

**Here goes:**

**

* * *

**

**Please**

I closed the door of Seth's condo behind me as I walked through to find him. I just finished closing up the book store and I imagined Seth would no doubt be typing away on his laptop, in the same position I left him in this morning. Whenever Seth gets into writing a chapter, he really gets into it. Seth had been on my mind all day, not having him show up at the store made me think about him more and that got my brain into all kinds of trouble. I selfishly wanted his lavish attention tonight. It had been a while since my last energy fix and I was actually feeling pretty weak, but I wanted to check on Seth first before I went out - and to see if I could hold out that little bit longer.

I walked into the sitting room and saw Seth propped up on a cushion on the couch, but no laptop to be seen. As he heard me come in he leaned up and looked over to me, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"Georgina," he said smiling over to me.

"No O'Neill and Cady?" I asked, looking slightly confused as I made my way over to the couch.

"I actually had someone more important on my mind," he watched me sit down next to him on the couch and I could have sworn his eyes looked hungry as he made eye contact with me.

Seth gave off these really intense looks, and he could hold your eye contact for a long time. It felt like his eyes would say everything that his mouth could not.

"Well, she must be one lucky lady," I grinned at him, teasing him a little. I swung my legs up and placed them in front of me so I was sat cross legged. I let my chest lean further forward towards him, the urge to get close to him already burning through me. This feeling I had was always so strong whenever I saw him. Sometimes it would be easier if I didn't want to rip his clothes off every two seconds. Seth looked back at me, his eyes flicking from my own, down to my lips, and back again. I drifted my tongue slowly across my lips and left them moist before biting my bottom lip slightly. I wondered what reaction this would elicit from him. Seth's smile grew a little and I knew he had figured out what I was up to.

"Well," he said leaning himself forward to match my own position facing him "She is definitely pretty special to be able to have my full attention, not to mention beautiful... and sexy.." he crept towards me like Aubrey did when she was sneaking up on her unsuspecting fly victim. I could feel the excitement hit my stomach and it began to feel all tingly. A huge smile had formed over my face now; I just couldn't help it, especially as he roughly gripped my ankles and pulled me towards him so I was lying back onto the couch with him leaning over me.

He leant down and gave me a gentle kiss. We had our kisses well mapped out. We knew how far we could go before I would start sucking his life away. I responded to the kiss and we kept a steady slow motion to it. Usually he would have pulled away by now but this was the opposite. The kiss intensified and he applied more force. Unable to stop, I teased his lips with my tongue until he opened his mouth wide enough for my tongue to slip in. He let out a low throaty groan that sent a shiver all the way down my body, exciting me even more. The kiss became so much more urgent, as our lips mashed together, tongues tangling and massaging and noises slipping out that usually we kept locked inside. That's when I started to feel it, a little bit of energy coming from Seth. I fought an internal conflict until I was strong enough to push away just a little. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed up gently, knowing that Seth was enough of a gentleman to listen. Our lips parted as we panted, trying to catch our breaths.

"Seth... you know we can't do this," I told him, staring directly into his eyes above mine. It was so hard not to do this, so hard, especially with him, but I was not willing to take away part of his life just for my own pleasure.

"Sorry..." he said to me, his brow forming into a frown. He still didn't move above me so we stayed as we were, looking directly to each other in silence. Our heart beats managed to slow down a little. "Georgina... do you think that... just this once we could try? I can't stop thinking about you, I just need you so much and..."

"Seth, please. You know we can't. I will not take away some of your life just for this... I'm not worth losing months, maybe years, off of your life," I tried to sound strong, like I meant what I was saying but I'm not sure my voice managed to illustrate this.

"You are worth so much more than years. You are worth lifetimes. You are worth everything to me, Thetis. Please, I need you. Please." I could hear the frustration in his voice as he leaned closer to me, his cheek pressed against my own. He placed little soft kisses under my ear, and followed down my neck to the top of my chest. "Please."

Unable to control myself, I ducked my head down until my lips met his again and captured them in an urgent kiss. I gripped the back of his neck and let my hands drift into his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands began wandering over my body, gripping tightly at my hips and stroking all across my taut stomach. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh and had to stop myself from moving my leg and giving in to the much needed desire for friction. His energy started creeping up on me again, and I tried to ignore it, but I knew what we were doing was wrong. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed me down the side, nipping gently. His hand snaked around my head and tangled itself into my hair, gripping tightly.

"Seth..." I groaned, because trying to be firm just wasn't going to happen. "If we do this, there is no turning back..." I said, because I couldn't fight it anymore. He took his lips away from my neck for just a second.

"Thetis," he said breathlessly, "Please." His eyes were hooded with lust and I couldn't deny him when he looked like that. He must have realised because his mouth met mine again and this time I knew there was no turning back. I felt his hands slip down to the bottom of my blouse and then slide up underneath it, my skin burning at the touch of his finger tips. I decided to let Seth be the dominating one, I wanted to be dominated by him. His hands reached my breasts and I thought he might hesitate but he didn't. They glided over as he gently squeezed them, and a sigh slipped out between my lips.

Suddenly he pulled his head back and sat back onto his knees. I threw my hands out instinctively, reaching out for the contact again. I thought he'd come to realise that we shouldn't be doing this, that I really wasn't worth the sacrifice, but thankfully he reached forward for me as he edged his way off of the couch. He stood up and pulled my arms up so I was stood on the couch. I put my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist and pulled me up so I was straddling his hips. Our lips met again and they didn't part as he carried me through to his bedroom.

He placed me down on the bed and climbed up next to me, always being gentle, typical of Seth. We kissed again and this time when I felt his energy pulse through me, I ignored it. I bit down on his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, as his hands began roaming over my body again. His hands were under my blouse and they had met with my breasts, massaging them through my silky bra. I managed to grip hold of the bottom of his old Spam t-shirt and start pulling it up. He leaned away from me to help and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side of him.

"You don't like this blouse too much, do you?"

"Well... I'm fond of it," I replied with a quizzical look.

"You can just shape shift another one, can't you?" He asked though he already knew the answer. The next thing I knew he gripped both sides of the blouse ripping them apart as the buttons showered down around us. I let out a gasp of shock, not for the sake of my blouse but I didn't really expect Seth to do that.

"Ever heard of buttons, Mortensen?" I said mockingly. A devious smirk appeared on his face and I shook my head and tutted.

"You look better without it," he said hungrily as his lips met the soft skin on my stomach. They slowly glided up to my breasts where he stopped briefly to make eye contact with me. I held his gaze but said nothing. This moment was too perfect to say anything. I just really hoped he didn't decide to destroy my deep crimson silk bra though, it was my most recent Victoria Secret purchase and I really intended to keep it for a little while longer. Luckily he seemed to read my mind as one arm slipped behind me and pulled my chest up from the bed. His other arm followed until his hands met in the middle of my back and he undid the clasp with ease. The bra popped off and he slowly slid the straps down my arms before discarding it with his t-shirt. Looking back at me I saw his eyes grow with excitement when he looked down and saw the sight that greeted him. His mouth went back to my chest, kissing the space in between my two peaks, and I arched my chest up to meet his mouth, urging him to go further. He moved his mouth to one breast, kissing it all over and pulling the nipple into his mouth. A louder groan than I would have liked crept out from my throat which seemed to spur him on more. He sucked and nipped and I felt the pleasure creeping through my body, the moisture growing between my legs. He moved on to my other nipple and I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperate to get closer to him.

I could feel his hardness through his jeans and lifted my hips up to graze against it. A hiss escaped his lips as he ground his hips down harder to meet mine. My skirt had bunched up high upon my thighs, and the thin fabric of my panties meant I could feel him grinding against me and the waves of pleasure were over taking me. As he continued sucking on my nipples, he bought his hands up to squeeze and massage them firmly. The pleasure shot through my veins and the energy I was receiving made me feel so, so good. I reached down to the waistband of his pants and slipped my hand in. I brushed my hand against his hard on through his boxer shorts and I felt his teeth graze my nipple harder in response.

He stopped for a moment and I used the opportunity to push him to the side whilst I undid the button on his pants and pulled them down, before going back to his boxers and slipping them down his legs, freeing his dick from its constraints. He helped me pull them over his feet before I threw them in our already made pile of disembarked clothes on the floor. I wasn't surprised at the sheer size of his manhood, I'd seen it before but to be able to touch it excited me. I looked up at Seth and saw he was staring down at me.

"Thetis, you are so... perfect," he whispered down to me. My heart raced and Seth never failed to overwhelm me with his words, no matter how few there were. I moved my hand down to his dick again and wrapped my hand around it, gripping slightly. Not breaking eye contact, I started to move my hand up and down slowly, gripping a little bit harder. His lips parted and his eyes flickered shut in pleasure.

"Oh god... Georgina..." he barely whispered. Touching him like this felt amazing. I felt the throbbing increase inbetween my legs and knew I needed him soon. My strokes sped up and his groaning increased.

"Fuck...Georgina...I...I'm..." he managed to say before opening his eyes and meeting mine that were staring at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from me, before flipping me over so I was on my back and he leaned over me. We were both panting heavily. He grabbed my black skirt and yanked it down my legs, his usual gentleness disappearing.

All that was left between us were my thin silk panties. This time, the gentleness returned, and he slowly slid them down my slender legs, pulling them delicately over my petite feet. We had been naked in each other's company before, but never this close to touching. Seth sat on his knees and slowly slid his hands down my legs, softly stroking the insides of my thighs, and back down to my knees. He pushed my knees apart and I spread my legs for him willingly. I saw his tongue dart out and lick his lips in anticipation.

"Perfect," he said, in a voice so quiet if I wasn't immortal I probably wouldn't have heard him. His hand moved further up my thighs until he was so close. I squirmed in excitement. His hand hesitated on my thigh and I jerked my hips closer to his hand. He stared at me in some kind of awe but I was so desperate for him.

"Please..." I begged, the idea of his fingers inside me consuming my thoughts. He obliged to me as his fingers met my heat and I gasped at the contact. His fingers delved between the lips and he brushed slowly over my clit. I arched my back as I felt one of his fingers slip inside me.

"God, Georgina... you're so wet," he said shakily. He continued to slowly thrust one finger in and out of me, whilst the other hand rubbed over my clit.

"For you, Seth... for you," I moaned out. I never imagined it would feel like this. He removed his hands from me and again I found myself crying out for the contact that had disappeared. He moved himself down my body as he started to plant hungry kisses over my thighs until he reached my core. I let out a high pitched moan when I felt his tongue meet my clit as he began sucking me and letting his tongue flick out against it. I was unable to stop the cries escaping my throat but was past caring how loud I was being. Seth, encouraged by the noises I was making, slipped two fingers inside of me and I practically screamed. He pumped them in and out, curling to hit just the right spot, whilst his mouth worked on my bundle of nerves. I was so close that I could feel all of my muscles tensing and butterflies dancing in my stomach. Sensing this, he slipped yet another finger into me and that was all it took. I exploded around his fingers, crying out and he continued to suck and lick until I had calmed down from my orgasm. My breathing was ragged as I looked up to him, meeting his eyes that looked so dark and intense with passion. He sat up and was over me again, kissing me firmly on the lips. I could taste myself on him. He moved over me so he was laid between my thighs, my lets parted and ready for him.

"Please... please... please... Georgina," he panted, "I need you," he said against my lips so they moved with his words. I didn't need any more persuasion and nodded just in case he felt like I would have suddenly turned back now. He reached down to my legs and lifted both of them so they rested against his back, meeting together. He lined himself up to my entrance and I felt the tip of him ready for me. I was ready for him. I nodded again, my own silent plea, and I felt him move forward as he slid himself into me, until I was full to the brim. Both of us, unable to control the noises that were coming out of us, were both moaning. He stayed still for a moment, whilst we savoured the feeling. The feeling of finally being together after all of this time.

"Open your eyes," he whispered to me and I opened them, not even realising they had shut. I did not want to miss a moment of this. I leaned my head up to kiss him, whilst wrapping my hand around his head, gripping hold of his hair. He began to slowly move inside of me, and I raised my hips to meet each thrust. They became more eager, faster, harder, with each thrust and all you could hear in the room was the sound of flesh smacking together and our heavy breaths and moans. We didn't take our eyes off of each other for one moment. Seth changed paces, slow and gentle, fast and hard, and it seemed to last forever. I started to feel that electric jump through me, and I knew that I was close again. I knew he was too because his grunts became louder and more wild. My muscles were clenching and I began to shake and could feel it was coming, the stars were swarming my head and swimming around my insides and then it all exploded at once, that amazing feeling pouring over me. I screamed his name and he rode me throughout my orgasm, our eyes still locked together. It wasn't long before Seth reached his climax too, returning the favour to me and grunting out my name as he came inside me. We remained still for a few minutes, waiting for our breathing to steady. His head was nested into my neck and he placed soft kisses along it. Eventually he rolled to one side and bought me with him, so my head was resting on his chest, my leg curved over his hips. I could tell his breath was steadying even more and soon he would be asleep, needing to restore all of the energy I had sucked from him. I could feel it glowing inside of me, I felt powerful, sexy, and I knew he would look at me like a Goddess. His fingers brushed languidly through my hair, and he moved his head enough so that he could kiss me tenderly on my forehead.

"That was so worth it," he yawned, with a sweet smile on his face. I smiled back, because I couldn't deny that this was the most amazing sex I had had in years, centuries even.

"I love you." I murmured against his chest and within a minute he was asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you though, and hey if anybody likes it then I know I can write some more! :) **


End file.
